


Warm up ritual

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: Treatz took the habit of going into Jezu's room in the morning.
Relationships: Erik "Treatz" Wessén/Jean "Jezu" Massol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Warm up ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Treatz' tweet about the Twister game lived rent free in my mind, I had to xD

Treatz was always waking up before Jezu. He often had a moment of realization, coming out of his dream time, remembering where he was and it was making him smile. Then, he would get up, put a shirt on, pull the curtains and get blinded by the sun. Still unused to the light, he would cross the hallway to come into Jezu’s room and slowly lay beside his teammate. He would whisper wake up words to his ear, smile to his sleepy angelic face, his messy hair. Jezu always had a hard time getting up, so his support’s encouragement were more than welcome. After grumbling for a while, Jezu would wrap his arms around Treatz. His fingers were stroking his back softly. His fingers were finding their way into his fluffy hair. The two men were chatting, asking about each other’s night, talking about what was waiting for them during the day ahead. Then, Treatz would go on with their warm up ritual and get down on Jezu’s body to give him an energizing blowjob.


End file.
